The Last Olympian: Annabeth POV
by AnythingInterestingIWillRead
Summary: The Last Olympian through Annabeth's eyes. Read how she discovers herself and finds out what the Great Prophecy really means.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Usually, I would be reading or battling someone etc. but NOT sitting in my bed with a box of tissues next to me, my eyes red and puffy, and have a picture of Percy Jackson right in front of me. But I was today.

Why? Because of an annoying son of Poseidon who has just went on a quest to save the entire world. Yay, so fun! NOT! If you had to wait at Camp Half-Blood, not knowing what is happening or if he's turned into demigod slush or not, it's not fun.

And usually, I would be with Percy, ordering him around and making sure he doesn't kill himself, but no. Beckendorf was to go with him. Now don't get me wrong, Beckendorf is an amazing person (if he wasn't, Silena wouldn't have used up 14 tissue boxes crying already) but I hate being the person who is waiting.

"He's probably escaped," I muttered to myself," He probably will use his not so awesome ocean powers to bring himself back to camp."

That sounded quite ridiculous, even to me. He had been gone for TWO days and we hadn't got any Iris messages or anything. There had to be a reason for him to be gone for so long.

"Probably got distracted by how much seaweed he has in his brain," I muttered to myself, "Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. Maybe I cried so much that brain cells left my body."

And of course, when trying to find the reasons Percy wasn't back yet, the negative thoughts start pouring in. What if he …died?

"Annabeth, think optimistic thoughts," I told myself," Percy probably just got lost coming back to camp."

Just as I was reaching for another Kleenex, my brother Malcolm walks in the door. The universe just hates me, doesn't it? Why this is a bad sign? Number 1: First time he saw me crying and Number 2: Is going to assume it is about Percy (it is, but still). It's not that I think Malcolm is a horrible person! He's in fact my favourite brother, but I'm usually the tough one, and I do NOT cry over boys.

Malcolm took one look at my red eyes and asked the obvious question, "Are you alright?"

I mean seriously, does it look like I'm fine? I'm crying for goodness sake! I just can't understand boys sometimes.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine (a lie)," I grumbled.

"Are you sure?" Malcolm asked, "Look, Percy is still alive, he just probably…" He stopped speaking when he looked at my expression.

My face turned absolutely tomato red. How did he know it was about Percy? It's not that we are a couple or anything. I mean, I do like him, as a friend, but as a boyfriend, there is not I chance I like him on that level. Or is there? I thought about how flustered I got when I am around him, how I act, and… I finally realised that I hadn't answered Malcolm's question yet.

"Percy? No, not him! I am crying because… of how I got beaten by Clarisse in sword fighting today," I finished lamely.

Malcolm look amused. "Really? Then how come there is a picture of Percy right in front of you?"

I forgot about the picture entirely. Cursing in Ancient Greek, I looked around the room for anything that would get me out of this embarrassing moment.

Before I could do anything, the blasting sound from the conch horn echoed through camp. That sound erased everything from my mind and replaced it with one thought.

_Percy was back._

_

* * *

_

**That didn't go as what I originally planned but it was good enough. This is my first fanfiction ever so please go easy one me. I'm only 13!**

**Please R&R. I don't care if the reviews are bad or not, all I want is reviews. I want 4 to 5 reviews for me to continue but 10 reviews would really make my day. PLEASE?**

**AnythingInterestingIWillRead**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own anything! Rick Riordan owns everything.**

**

* * *

**

I jumped out of my bed and raced to Thalia's tree, knocking over Malcolm on the way. I passed campers that were dropping their weapons to go meet Percy, the mess hall, all the cabins, and finally sprinting up to the two figures standing in the distance. I probably did that all in about 1 minute, beating the camp record.

Finally, I arrived in front of Percy. My heart skipped a beat when I finally caught my breath and really looked at him. Not because he looked like he just came out from Circe's Island (been there, done that, and almost died). We've been doing so many quests, with the world about to end and all that, so we never really get to clean ourselves up. He still had that impossible to tame black hair, eyes the colour of the sea, and a smile that was completely his own.

Of course, after my heart had slowed down, I realized that I had no idea on what I would say to him. And since I was the dumbest daughter of Athena there is, I had to ask the dumbest question of all.

"Is Luke-"I was about to say OK but Percy answered before I could finish the sentence.

"The ship blew up. He wasn't destroyed. I don't know where-,"he stopped talking.

Why had I asked him about Luke? Of all the questions I could have asked him (how was the quest, are you okay etc.) I just had to pick the question about Luke. I mean, I do care about what happens to Luke but I already spent 20 tissue boxes crying about him already. I had moved on… I hope.

When I finally stopped thinking about why I had asked that question, I realized that Silena was standing in front of Percy. Then a thought entered my mind. Where was Beckendorf? The answer was written on Percy's face.

"No," Silena whispered, "No. _No._"

I was shocked. And ashamed. After all the time I worried about Percy, I never even thought about Beckendorf. Tears started to bubble in my eyes out of sadness and hatred. How many more innocent people had to die to give Kronos what he wants?

Once I got over the news about Beckendorf's death, I told Percy, "I'm glad you're not dead, Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks," Percy answered, "Me, too.

Chiron put a hand on Percy's shoulder, "I'm sure you did everything you could, Percy. Will you tell us what happened?"

Percy told us everything. On how he tried to distract the enemy from Beckendorf. How he escaped the ship but left Beckendorf behind when the ship exploded. How he finally visited Poseidon's realm (as much as I think his dad is a Kelp head, I would love to see the architecture there), and the dream about the Titans. That's the thing that freaked me out the most. How they said that it didn't matter if the Princess Andromeda blew up or not? Beckendorf had sacrificed his life to blow up that ship and it didn't matter?

Chiron gazed down at the valley, "We must call a war council immediately, to discuss this spy, and other matters."

I didn't like how Chiron looked when he said that. There was dread in his eyes, and worry, like something terrible might happen.

"Poseidon mentioned another threat," Percy said, "Something even bigger than the Princess Andromeda. I thought it might be the challenge the Titan had mentioned in my dream"

I shared a glance with Chiron. The bigger threat, the most horrible one of all. Typhon, the king of all monsters was back. When I found out two days ago, I almost fainted out of fear. Just when we thought we had a break to relax and stuff, poof, it's gone.

"We will discuss that also," Chiron promised.

"One more thing," Percy added, "When I talked to my father, he said to tell you it's time. I need to know the full prophecy."

As soon as I heard that, my legs turned into jelly. The full prophecy. I first read it when I was 10 years old, but even now it frightened me. Especially the part about how Percy would d-. Have his soul reaped. The idea scared the wits out of me and make me hypo activate.

I could tell Chiron dreaded this moment too. "I've dreaded this day. Very well. Annabeth, we will show Percy the truth-all of it. Let's go to the attic."

* * *

Normal attics just have a lot of junk, some spiders, and maybe just a bat or two. We have a decomposing mummy and a bunch of other things that might just be rotting. I swear, I even saw a pair of monster's underpants somewhere.

I turned around and found Percy holding a familiar sword (familiar because it almost killed me). The scimitar of Kampe, a memory from the Battle of the Labyrinth.

"You remember Briares throwing those boulders?" Percy asked me.

I smiled. If he hadn't I would have became Demigod cake. "And Grover causing a Panic?"

I locked eyes with him. I suddenly remembered of what happened last summer, when I kissed him under Mount St. Helens. I thought I only did it because I thought Percy was going to die, but now? Maybe it was because of something else.

I snapped out of the moment and cleared my throat. "Prophecy."

"Right," Percy said putting down the scimitar, "Prophecy."

Have you ever seen a very old lady? Well, multiply her age by 50, wrap her in 1000 year old toilet paper, put a very faded tie-dye dress on her, some wacky jewellery that don't match at all, put that all together and you get the Oracle. It's very hard to believe that it was once a beautiful maiden or an oracle at all, but trust me; I've seen the green mist that seems to come out of her. It's horrifying and will make you lose your appetite only too fast.

"I never understood this," whispered Percy.

"What?" I asked.

"Why it's a mummy."

Of course he didn't. A lot of people didn't know the secret of the Oracle; I was one of the ones who Chiron ever told. Of course, I wish he hadn't told me, I had a week of nightmares after that.

"Percy, she didn't use to be a mummy. For thousands of years, the spirit of the Oracle lived inside a beautiful maiden. The spirit would be passed on from generation to generation. Chiron told me that _she _was like that fifty years ago," I said pointing to the mummy, "But she was the last."

"What happened?"

I started to tell Percy about the curse that Hades put on the Oracle but decided against it. It's bad enough that he has to hear about the prophecy but another "Ah! It's going to end horribly!" story might not be good for the brain.

"Let's just do our job and get out of here," I muttered.

Percy looked at the mummy nervously (normally, I'll say he's chicken, but trust me, the Oracle "aka. Scary Mummy that is grinning at you" was just plain freaky) "So what now?"

I approached the Oracle and held out my palms. "O Oracle, the time is at hand. I ask for the Great Prophecy."

Stepping toward the mummy, I unclasped one of its "100 inches covered with dust" necklaces, and pulled out a pouch, and took out a piece of paper, no bigger than my pinkie. The Great Prophecy. This was the thing that had me worrying for at least 2 years, the thing that I feared the most, the thing that predicted Percy's doom. The thing that said that Olympus might fall, the thing that was my worst nightmare. But now, it wasn't a nightmare. It was reality.

I turned around and found Percy looking at me with an angry expression on his face.

"No way," he said, "You mean all these years, I've been asking about this stupid prophecy, and it's been right there around her neck?"

I almost laughed. Trust Percy to say something funny when the end of the world could be near because of the thing I was holding in my hands.

"Trust me, the time wasn't right. Believe me Percy, I read this when I was 10 years old and I still have nightmares about it."

"Great," Percy said, "Can I read it now?"

"Downstairs at the war council," I answered, "Not in front of, you know."

Amazingly, he listened to me and we went downstairs. I never knew it at that time, but it would be the last time that I would ever see that mummy ever again.

* * *

**First of all, I would like to thank all of the wonderful people who reviewed my story. 11 PEOPLE REVIEWED! I'm bursting with happiness right now. You really kept me going.  
**

**I'm sorry that I didn't do the whole chapter "I get a Sneak Peek of my Death" but I'm still not use to writing extremely long chapters.**

**I never realized before how hard it is to read a book and type at the same time. I hope I got all the sentences right. Tell me if i didn't.  
**

**And now, please tell me of what you think of my story. Can we get 20 reviews in total? PLEASE? But I need 5 to 6 reviews to continue. And the faster you review, the faster I'll update! And also, the next chapter will be about the war council. Can some people please give me advice on how to write Annabeth's point of view? Sorry, I'm still not the most experienced author of all time.**

**AnythingInterestingIWillRead  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated for so long! I've just been SOOOOO busy lately. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Most meeting places are formal, someplace that is quite professional. Our meeting place is around a Ping-Pong table that I doubt anyone has ever used before.

When Chiron, Percy, and I walked in, it looked like there was a shouting match going on between two of the campers. Clarisse was one of them, a burly kid of Ares who is famous for stuffing people's heads down the toilet and Michel Yew, a camper who is four feet six, but trust me; he has no problem with shooting an arrow at you if you make fun of him.

Have you ever seen a 12 year old yell at a 30 year old? Well, this shouting match was kind of like that because Michael was at least 1 foot shorter than Clarisse. His attitude however was just like Clarisse and you do NOT want to get in his way when he is doing archery practice.

"It's our loot!" Michael was yelling at Clarisse, "If you don't like it, you can kiss my quiver!"

I rolled my eyes. Of course. They were fighting over the chariot. I never knew that they could be that arrogant. The Ares cabin, maybe, but Apollo? I thought he was at least better at realizing what is important and what's not. I mean, here we are, fighting a war that might mean that the Western Civilization might collapse and they were fighting about a war chariot that you can buy off of eOlympus (the Olympus version of eBay) for 20 drachmas? Pointless.

"STOP IT!" Percy yelled, scaring the wits out of me, "What are you guys doing?"

It was then when I realized Silena. Her eyes were puffy and her skin was paler than snow. Her hot chocolate was untouched. I suddenly felt angry. How could they fight when Beckendorf just died?

Clarrise glowered at Percy, "Tell Michael not to be a selfish jerk."

"Oh that's perfect coming from you," Michael replied back.

"The only reason I'm here is to support Silena!" Clarrise shouted. Yeah right, Silena is crying and you're yelling about a worthless chariot. Sometimes I really thing the Ares campers had no brains at all, "Otherwise I'd be back in my cabin."

"What are you talking about?" Percy demanded.

I sighed. I kept on forgetting on how little Percy knows about camp these days. That's what he gets for hanging out with that little piece of scrum, Rachel.

Pollux answered, "Clarisse has refused to speak to any us, until her, um, issue is resolved. She hasn't spoken for three days."

It's been wonderful," Travis Stoll added.

Quite true. Three days of no yelling, nobody trying to kill you for capturing the flag from them, and nobody stuffing people's head into the toilet.

"What issue?" Percy asked, once again, clueless.

Clarisse turned to Chiron. "You're in charge right? Does my cabin get what we want or not?"

I could tell that Chiron had a rejection coming. "My dear, as I've already explained, Michael is correct. Apollo's cabin has the best claim. Besides, we have more important matters-"

"Sure," Clarrise snapped. "Always more important matters than what Ares needs. We're just supposed to show up and fight when you need us, and not complain!"

"That would be nice," Connor grumbled.

I totally agree with him. I doubt that Ares has ever even fought without complaining. It's part of why he's the war god.

Clarrise gripped her knife, looking like she wanted to stab something. "Maybe I should ask Mr. D-"

Chiron cut her off. "As you know, our director Dionysus is busy with the war. He can't be bothered with this," his voice a little more annoyed.

"I see," Clarrise said, her eyes were glowing with anger like flames. "And the senior counsellors? Are any of you going to side with me?"

I didn't meet Clarrise glare. I kind of felt bad for her and her cabin, I mean, almost nobody are ever on their side, but still, she's acting like a big baby.

"Fine," Clarrise said.

She turned to Silena. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into this when you've just lost… Anyways, I apologize. To you. Nobody else."

Silena didn't even look up.

Clarrise threw her knife onto the Ping-Pong table. "All of you can fight this war without Ares. Until I get satisfaction, no one in my cabin is lifting a finger to help. Have fun dying."

I froze. Not fight? Was she crazy? Did Ares have any wisdom at all? Even the dumbest person in the world would realize that it is a horrible mistake if you back up now! Then, I started to feel angry at myself. It isn't the end of the world if Ares doesn't help us. We can defeat Kronos by our self.

Michael Yew finally broke the silence. "Good riddance.

"Are you kidding?" Katie Gardner said. "This is a disaster!"

"She can't be serious. Can she?" asked Travis.

Chiron sighed. He looked more tired than I have even seen him before. "Her pride has been wounded. She'll calm down eventually." He didn't sound sure.

I found Percy staring at me, his eyes questioning me. I mouthed, _I'll tell you later._

Chiron continued. Now, if you please, counsellors, Percy has brought something I think you should hear. Percy-the Great Prophecy."

I handed over the prophecy to Percy, my heart filling with dread. I watched him fumbling with the string and uncurled it. He began to read out loud the thing that has burdened us for the last 70 years.

"_A half-blood of the eldest dogs…"_

I interrupted him. "Er, Percy? That's gods. Not dogs."

"Oh, right," he muttered. One of the worst things about dyslexic. Getting embarrassed in front of everyone by saying something incorrectly. Trust me, I have experience.

"_A half-blood of the eldest gods…. Shall reach sixteen against all odds…"_

Percy paused staring at the parchments. I knew what he was reading. The lines that predicted his own death.

"_And see the world in endless sleep, _

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap."_

Many emotions started to boil in me. Fright, sadly, was one of them. The other one was hurt.

"Percy," Chiron urged. "Read the rest."

He got out the last lines, sounding like he was choking.

"_A single choice shall… shall end his days._

_Olympus to per-pursue-"_

"Preserve," I said as gently as I could. "It means to save."

"I know what it means," Percy grumbled. "_Olympus to preserve or to raze._"

I was silent. My best friend was to die, and we could do nothing about it. The feeling that I felt right now was indescribable. It was shock, pain, hurt, frustration, all rolled together.

Connor finally said, "Raise is a good thing, isn't it?"

"Not raise," Silena said. It was like she was dead; her voice had no more life in it. "R-a-z-e means destroy.

"Obliterate," I said. "Annihilate. Turn to rubble."

Great, now I just gave Percy 3 definitions of raze. As if he didn't now that it would mean Olympus would fall. Smart move Annabeth.

"Got it." Percy said. "Thanks." He sounded like he had just been told he would die. Then of course, he had.

Chiron looked like he wanted to say something comforting, but of course, what can you say to a person that no matter what you did, he would still die? Not much. "You see no, Percy, why we thought it best not to tell you the whole prophecy. You've had enough on you shoulders-"

"Without realizing I was going to die in the end anyway?" Percy interrupted. "Yeah, I get it."

I was amazed. How could he not be fainting, or shouting, or doing something? If I was told I was going to die anyway even though all the things I did, I would be having a tantrum right about now! And I wasn't going to give up the hope of Percy living either. He has to live! He has to! I already lost Luke and Thalia, I can't lose Percy too.

"Percy," I said trying to reassure him. "You know prophecies always have double meanings. It might not literally mean you die."

"Sure," Percy grumbled. "A single choice shall end his days. That has tons of meanings, right?"

As much as I hated to admit it, even I couldn't think of a double meaning to that line. And if Percy was about to give up hope that he would survive, we might was well put him into his coffin and burn it.

"Maybe we can stop it," Jake Mason said. "The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. Maybe we could find this cursed blade and destroy it. Sounds like Kronos's scythe, right?"

That was an idea, but you can't change prophecies. Trust me, I've tried many times but it just makes it worse.

Perhaps we should let Percy think about these lines," Chiron suggested. "He needs time-"

"No." I stared at Percy. He shoved the prophecy into his pocket. His usual green eyes now were angry, like the sea when there was a storm. "I don't need time. If I die, I die. I can't worry about that, right?"

I started trembling. I couldn't even meet Percy's eyes. I felt like I was having a nervous breakdown. What did he mean by that? How can we not worry about him _dying_?

"Let move on," Percy said. "We've got other problems. We've got a spy."

Great, first Beckendorf, then Percy, and we have a spy? Just great.

Michael Yew scowled. "A spy?"

Percy told us about the Princess Andromeda, about the silver scythe pendant Kronos used to communicate with someone at camp. My brain immediately started to wonder who it was. Could it be Clarrise? Not likely. Maybe someone from the Hermes cabin who resents their parent.

I put my arm around Silena's shoulder as she began to cry. I swear, as soon as I find that spy, I will turn him into demigod pulp for doing this to Silena.

"Well," Connor Stoll said, "we've suspected there might be a spy for years, right? Somebody kept passing information to Luke, like the location of the Golden Fleece a couple of years ago. I must be somebody who knew him well."

Maybe it was just my imagination, but I'm pretty sure that he glanced at me when he said that. I felt angry. Did people doubt me that much just because I was friends with Luke once?

"Um, I mean, it could be anybody," Connor added hastily.

"Yes." Katie Gardner was glaring at the Stoll brothers. Probably for decorating the grass roof of their cabin with chocolate bunnies. Even though it was pretty mean of them, you have to admit that the chocolate tasted great. "Like one of Luke's siblings."

Immediately, Connor and Travis started arguing with her.

"Stop!" Silena shouted, banging her hands onto the table. "Charlie's dead and…and you're all arguing like little kids!" She started to sob uncontrollably.

I felt really ashamed. Here we are arguing about who might be the spy when Silena's boyfriend just died.

"She's right," Pollux finally said. "Accusing each other doesn't help. We need to keep our eyes open for a silver necklace with a scythe charm. If Kronos had one, the spy probably does too."

"We need to find this spy before we plan our next operation. Blowing up the Princess Andromeda won't stop Kronos forever," Michael said.

This brought bad memories. Two days ago, I found that Typhon, the father of all monsters just came back. Great news, right?

"No indeed." Chiron said. "In fact his next assault is already on the way."

Percy scowled. "You mean the bigger threat Poseidon mentioned?"

I glanced at Chiron. It's time for Percy to know about Typhon.

"Percy," Chiron said, "we didn't want to tell you until you retuned to camp. You needed a break with your …mortal friends."

I could feel myself blushing. Rachel. Percy's _friend_. I knew that Percy was spending time with her and I didn't like it. At all. I hated to admit it, but I was jealous of her. She gets to spend the entire school year with Percy when I only get to see him for an extremely short summer. And most of that time, we'll trying not to die. And something else…I was scared that Percy liked her. And not me.

"Tell me what's happened," Percy said.

Chiron picked up a goblet and filled the hot plate where we melt nacho cheese with water, a quickest way to create a rainbow when you're enjoying a meal. He tossed a drachma into the mist and muttered, "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show us the threat."

The mist became an image of a mountain I knew only too well-Mount St. Helens. Even though I knew what was to come, I still couldn't believe what I was seeing. The whole mountain looked like it was ripping apart. And right in the middle, was a monster that's taller than skyscrapers, more dangerous than the gods, and uglier than my step-brothers science project. Typhon.

"It's him." Percy said. "Typhon."

Chiron nodded. "The most horrible monster of all, the biggest single threat the gods ever faced. He has been freed from under the mountain at last. But this scene is from two days ago. Here is what is happening today."

This got my attention fast. Last time I checked the Typhon was destroying a little town near Mount St. Helens. And the gods were failing miserably on stopping him.

Chiron waved his hand and a new image appeared. The bad news, it was even scarier. Tornados were destroying the homes, heavy rain, and lightning flashing.

"Monumental floods," a reporter was saying. "Five states declared disaster areas as the freak storm system sweeps east, continuing its path of destruction." The cameras zoomed in. There was a giant storm, and inside that storm, I could see giant, well, parts of a giant. Around it were flashes of gold and silver, chariots.

"Are those…the gods?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Percy," Chiron said. "They have been fighting him for days now, trying to slow him down. But Typhon is marching forward-towards New York. Toward Olympus."

"How long until he gets here?" Percy asked.

"Unless the gods can stop him? Perhaps five days. Most of the Olympians are there… except you father, who has a war of his own to fight."

"But then who's guarding Olympus?"

"If Typhon gets to New York, it won't matter who's guarding Olympus."

I thought about what Percy told us. Kronos was too tricky, too unpredictable. There was a reason why he was called the Crafty One. The attack from Typhon seemed too out in the open. There had to be something else, the main army that will destroy Olympus. Typhon might just be a distraction for the gods to go away.

"It's a trick," Percy said. "We have to warn the gods. Something else is going to happen."

Chiron looked at him. "Something worse than Typhon? I hope not."

"We have to defend Olympus." Percy insisted. "Kronos has another attack planned.

"He did," Connor Stoll remarked. "But you sunk his ship."

Everyone was looking at Percy now. We all wanted to believe the same thing. That there was at least hope. And that we won't have to face another war and lose friends again.

I glanced at Percy. We were thinking the same thing. Maybe… the Princess Andromeda was a distraction. Maybe it was just created for us to think that we destroyed part of Kronos plan.

'Maybe you're right," Percy said, but I could tell that he didn't believe it. But we weren't going to say that it was just a trick in front of Silena.

I thought about what would happen to us. The gods are off fighting a monster that, by judging on what we have seen so far, is going to end in disaster, there is probably going to be another attack when we are totally unprepared, and Olympus is undefended. You're basically asking for Kronos to barge right into the doors. And Camp Half-Blood is alone. With a spy.

And of course, my best friend, Percy Jackson is said to die on his birthday, deciding the fate of Western Civilization along with that. What a nice birthday present.

All in all, this definitely will be a fun (and deadly) summer.

"Well, Chiron said, "I think that's enough for one night.

Definitely enough. I just hope that there won't be a crazy monster that will burn the camp to pieces that will come visit us tonight.

And the war council was dismissed.

**

* * *

This was a very long chapter. It took me 8 pages on Word using 12 font!**

**OK, this was not my best piece of work but I think it's ok. And also… 15 new reviews! YAY!**

**OK, when I was going through the reviews, I found one review that said that I copied my authors note from one of his/her friends profile. This is NOT TRUE. I never did this so don't call me low life for you suspected me of doing something I DID NOT DO!**

**Anyways, on a happier tone, thank you to all the people who gave me wonderful reviews! You made my day.**

**I want 7 reviews for me to continue my story, but I'm hoping we can get up to 40 reviews in total? Please?**

**Hope you enjoyed my story!**

**AnythingInterestingIWillRead**


End file.
